


Dearest Friend

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandry and Daja are <em>saati</em> and possibly more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Friend

Sandry and Daja close the bond between them and their foster siblings, until all that remains is a tiny, glowing thread spun and shared between them alone. Daja's muscles, honed and built by years of smithing, reflect the warm lamp light and Sandry cannot help but stare at how beautiful Daja has become.

Rizu is a fool for choosing to remain Berenene's lapdog, Sandry thinks as she kisses her way over each and every one of Daja's firm curves. But if not for a fool, would Sandry be here now, Daja's _saati_ and possibly more?

Her nimble fingers don't care.


End file.
